Holding Hands
by Peetasprincesspearl
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS. Basically the events that take place after she says 'Real' but before the epilogue you know the things they went through to get to that stage. Lots of Everlark scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading my Chapter one of my fic I think there's going to be about 10 chapters but i'm not sure yet. I don't own the hunger games and all that stuff. Please leave a review I like to know what the people reading think about it. Thanks :D**

**Chapter one:**

It's been a week since Peeta asked that inevitable question: 'You love me, real or not real?' My answer to which was 'real'. I saw the happiness in his face as he moved towards me to press our lips together in a deep and passionate kiss, the ones that I always want more of.

The answer I gave to him surprised me, it came out quicker than I thought and I was cautioning myself to tell him I loved him in that way when I was certain of it. I guess my heart formed the word before my brain could fathom the answer. Now though, I know in my heart as well as my mind that that was the right answer for both of us. We need each other.

Now things couldn't be better. He's next to me every night keeping the nightmares from creeping into my dreams which are usually about our future. With Peeta I can somehow picture us with a child or two, but whenever I do dream about that I feel guilty because it was always Gale's dream to have children if he didn't live in the old Panem. I was the one not wanting kids but with Peeta everything's different, I've found someone I can love fully. Memories of Gale are too painful.

One day I took Peeta out into the meadow, he'd only been there once before to harvest apples in the summer time. This time I took him in deeper near the lake where me and my father used to go. The hike is long and more exhausting than usual. I guess it was because I had to occasionally stop to help Peeta up and down hills because of his leg or more like his lack of leg but we made it after a couple of hours of trekking.

We sat down next to the little lake hand in hand. He was staring at me with a smile across his face. I feel my cheeks start to blush then I see him laughing. "What?" I ask. "You're so beautiful" He replies grinning now looking at our hands. I blush more and he laughs louder. "What are you laughing at?" He looks up at me staring intensely which makes me feel uncomfortable. He senses how I feel and stops staring at me and replies with a question "Why do you blush when I complement you?" I sigh and say "I can't control the way my body reacts to your affection." He laughs and wraps his arms around me tightly. I love being surrounded with is strong arms, they make me feel safe like my father's arms used to make me feel safe. I sense a tear trickle down my face. Peeta kisses my cheek and must have felt the wet and pulls away. "What's wrong?" he asks, I shake my head and say "Nothing you just make me feel safe like, like my father used to".

This takes him a while to think over and the corners of his mouth form a smile and he looks at me. I start smiling back at him and this time I'm the one pulling him to me for a kiss. My fingers are running through his golden blonde hair recognising its softness. His hands are put softly on my hips slowly rubbing up and down. He pulls away and with his mouth nearly touching my ear he whispers "Katniss Everdeen, I am completely and utterly in love with you."

I pull him closer our foreheads touching and whisper "I love you too Peeta Mellark" as if my words of affection for him are too precious for other ears. He pulls away. My hands join his and he pulls be up to my feet. "So where else in these woods is there to go?" he asks.

I think for a moment and then remember the small hut my father had built five minutes away from here. I start to lead Peeta in the direction of the hut and he wraps his arm around mine. We arrive at the hut. Peeta walks around it with a studious expression on his face.

After a moment he stands next to me, his hand on my waist and asks "Do you feel safe out here with me?" I don't have to think twice before I quickly reply "Yes." His next question fills me with excitement, he says "How about I fix this place up and we could, we could live here. Away from the haunting memories, just us, here in this beautiful place. Our sanctuary." I take his face in my hands and shout "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" His face brightens up and he kisses me hard and deep.

We then start making our way back through the woods talking about what we wanted to do with the house and our future together. The next question surprised us both and it came out of my mouth. "Will we have kids?" Peeta looks at me as if asking if I was being serious. I nod. "Well we could but shouldn't we jump that hurdle when we get to it?" he answers. "Of course I was just thinking too far ahead. My pace quickens when he grabs me and spins me into his arms. "Although come to think of it, children would be wonderful." I press my lips against his, take his hand and we walk all the way home talking about the idea of having children together.

It all seems so perfect. When we get home we just collapse on his bed and he says "We'll finally be able to escape this place, just the two of us." I kiss him and he puts his arms around me and grabs my hand and says "I'll be by your side holding your hand, keeping you safe." I squeeze his hand and ask "Forever?" he confirms "Forever." We fall asleep and I dream about him, his blue eyes, his blonde hair, his soft lips, his safe and strong arms. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_Six months later…_

Everything is coming along great. Our house is nearly finished, Peeta's been working on it nearly every day apart from the two days he has set aside to be with me. I don't know how but every day I seem to love him more and more. We've been talking recently about marriage, I think he might propose soon, but I've stopped thinking about it so that when he does ask, if he does ask, my reaction will be genuine.

One night we are both laying on the couch in Peeta's house. My head is on his chest and I can hear his steady heartbeat. "I'm so happy" I tell him. His heartbeat quickens. He leans down and kisses my forehead. I rub his side and pull myself up to him and stare into his blue eyes. Peeta's hands cup my face and pull me to him so that our lips are pressed against each other for a deep and passionate kiss. He pulls away and whispers into my ear "Will you marry me?"

At 20 years old I'm old enough to marry and I can't think of anything more wonderful then marrying the love of my life, Peeta Mellark. I pull him even closer, our foreheads touching and I say "Yes." He picks me up and twirls me around his living room while saying "I can't believe it, you said yes." When he puts me down I say "Of course I said yes, I love you more than anything Peeta." He smiles and kisses me, then picks me up and carries me to his bedroom.

We collapse onto his bed and I fall on top of him. He looks at me and says "You're so beautiful" then pulls me into him for a long kiss. I roll off him and he climbs on top of me kissing me quickly and passionately. He pulls away with a questioning look on his face. I know what he means. He wants me fully. I nod and he pulls his blanket over us cocooning us in.

It starts of slowly, I've never done this before and neither has Peeta but it seems like it's going alright. I ask him "Good?" He confirms "Good." Our bodies fit perfectly together, we were made for each other. My legs are wrapped around his waist and he is kissing my neck. I have never experienced pleasure like this before. I am now completely his and he is completely mine.

We stop and lay next to each other. We are both out of breath. He turns on his side and I fear that it didn't go how he wanted it to. I sit up and say "Peeta, are you ok?" He fiddles in his bed side table then sits up next to me. His hands then reveal a small box which he passes over to me. I open it and see a magnificent ring. "I've been thinking about marrying you for a long time and today I just couldn't wait to ask, so here's the ring."

A smile spreads across my face and I give him the ring gesturing that he put it on my finger. It fits perfectly. I take his face in my hand and pull him towards me for a kiss. "Thank you for the most perfect night." I say. He smiles and says "It was the best night of my life. We made love and you said yes to being my wife. I should be thanking you." I smile and he wraps his arms around me. We fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me and my head resting on his chest.

The next day I wake up. Something's wrong I don't feel a warmth next to me. I immediately sit up and search across the room for him. He isn't here. I am now running franticly down his stairs and around his house screaming his name. He runs out of the kitchen towards me. "What's wrong?! Are you ok?" He asks, "You were gone, I thought, I thought you left me." He frowns and pulls me into him. He kisses me gently on the cheek, "I would never leave you Katniss. I was just making us breakfast." I've been so stupid, why did I immediately think that he would leave me? Maybe it's because everyone seems to leave me. Gale, my mother, Prim. I hug him tightly not wanting to let go yet.

_One month later..._

Today is the day that I will marry the love of my life, Peeta Mellark. It won't be anything big, just me and Peeta. We will just go to get registered as a married couple. Me and Peeta stand together in front of the desk and say our promises to each other. It is over in a flash and I am now Katniss Mellark wife of Peeta Mellark.

After that Peeta leads my deep into the woods this root has a familiar essence about it. I try to figure out where we are when I see the lake me and my father used to swim in. In the distance I see a building. We are approaching it. After a few minutes of walking we arrive at the front door. Peeta looks at me and asks "Do you like it. I finished it yesterday." The once small hut had been transformed into a small habitable house. Before I have time to take all this in Peeta picks me up and carries me into the house.

It is warm and beautiful. I can't believe he has done this, as nice as our homes in 12 are, this is much better and more intimate. The fire is lit and there is a small plate of bread on a table next to it. This is perfect. He leads me towards the fire and sits me down next to him on the floor. "Now I know that the marriage registration thing would go fast so I thought that this would be better, just me and you." I stroke his cheek "This day couldn't have been any better."

He sticks a piece of bread on a metal rod and hands it to me. The toasting of the bread. After this we sit on the couch my head on Peeta's lap. He was fiddling with my hair. We don't talk until he says "Katniss Mellark, you are finally my wife." He leans down and kisses me softly, he tries to pull away but I don't let him. I pull myself up to him kissing him hard and deep. He pulls away for a second and asks "Bedroom?" I shake my head and say "No I want you now."

He laughs and climbs on top of me like before. I unbutton his shirt but I can't get it off fast enough so I just rip the buttons of. He doesn't seem to mind and starts to unzip the back of my dress. He gets up to pull it off and remove his trousers but he soon climbs back over me. This time it's better, faster. We are so caught up in each other that we don't notice that we are rolling of the couch until we are both on the floor. I land on him "Are you ok?" I ask. "Couldn't be better" He replies.

For a while we are laying on the floor making love to each other in front of the fire. He stops and pulls me up. "I haven't even showed you the bedroom yet. The bed is big." He says. I laugh and say "What are we waiting for?" He pulls me into a room which must be the bedroom. He wasn't wrong the bed is big. I jump on the bed looking around the room he is stood next to the bed. "You like it?" he asks. I pull him down on top of me and say "I love it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have written chapter 4 but I am in the middle of writing 5. Hope you like it there is some Johanna in it.**

**Chapter 3:**

It's been nearly two months since Peeta and I got married and so far being Mrs. Mellark has been a dream that I don't want to wake up from. Peeta installed a phone so that I could talk to Dr. Aurelius when I needed to which so far hasn't happened at all until now. For the past 3 weeks I've been getting pains in my stomach and it's been weirdly bloated which never happens. The first thing that springs to mind is that I'm pregnant which is a huge possibility because when me and Peeta made love we didn't want to hold back and if me falling pregnant happened then it happened and I think it has. I immediately call Dr. Aurelius. I hear him on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello its Katniss, Katniss Mellark."

"Oh hi Katniss lovely change of last name."  
"Thank you."  
"So what's wrong Katniss?"  
"Well I, um, I think I'm pregnant."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Because it's been a month and a half since I had my last period and that's how long ago me and Peeta, you know"  
"I see, I see. Well Katniss I'd advise you to make your way to a pharmacy and buy a test just so we're certain and then you can call me afterwards. Ok?"  
"Ok. Thank you Doctor."  
Your welcome, we'll speak again soon bye."  
"Bye"

I make my way over to the bedroom to fetch my jacket and start writing a note for Peeta saying that I needed to take a walk and that I'd be back soon and not to worry which I know he'd do already. It's a long trek back to 12 where I find the pharmacy in the 'wealthier' part of the district. I see familiar faces while walking through the market they smile at me and I smile back. The pharmacy is up ahead, nobody knows me here which is a good thing.

I enter the pharmacy and walk up to the man at the counter. "Excuse me where are the pregnancy tests?" I ask. "Right there miss." He replies. I say "thank you" and make my way to the tests and pick two up just to be sure and walk back to the counter and buy them. My walk back to our house is faster because I quicken my pace so that I can arrive home and find out if I'm carrying a child. Peeta is sat by the lake throwing pebbles in it.

I creep up behind him and wrap my arms around his chest. "Hey" I say. He turns his head and brings our lips together "Hey" he says. "Are you alright?" He asks. "I will be when I'm home." I reply. "Then let's get you home" he says and lifts me to my feet. We walk home hand in hand. He asks "What's in the bag". "Oh nothing just something I picked up in town" I reply. He nods and we're home I run in and head straight to the toilet.

Peeta knocks on the door "Katniss are you sick? Can I help?" "its fine I'm fine I'll be out in a second" I say. The first test says positive and so does the next. I feel myself tearing up I'm so happy. I unlock the door and find Peeta waiting tentatively. The immediate look on Peeta's face is panic he rushes toward me and takes me in his hands.

"What happened are you ok? Katniss what's wrong please tell me?" I take his hand and lead him to the couch and we sit down. "Katniss I-" He starts "Peeta its fine I'm ok nothing bad is wrong." I say. "Wait so there is something wrong, what is it?" He asks "Peeta. I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby." His eyes tear up and he pulls me into him for a tight hug "Thank God I thought you were sick but we're going to have a baby that's wonderful it's amazing. I love you so much." He says "I love you too Peeta, we're going to have a family of our own."

After that he never left me in the house alone he was always close by fearing something may happen to me and the baby. He doesn't even go picking fruit anymore. We phone Dr. Aurelius weekly so that he can guide us through the pregnancy. He told us that he would have to come and visit us halfway through the pregnancy and check on the baby which is 3 months away.

It's been 1 month and while we wait for the baby to come me and Peeta love each other more and more each day. Some days Haymitch comes to visit us and see how the baby's doing and keep us company. We don't really get any visitors apart from him and Johanna. Johanna usually visits us once a month but since I told her about the baby she's already visited us twice, I guess she's just worried and lonely. Today has been her third visit and she's always telling us how cute we are together.

I ask her if she wants lunch and of course she says yes so I make my way over to the kitchen and start preparing sandwiches when I hear them chatting. Johanna asks him "Why do you never let go of her hand?" His reply shocks me "Because I want her to know that I'll always be there holding her hand through everything." This makes me that Peeta will always be there for me, at my side every day for the rest of my life, it's comforting. While thinking about what Peeta has just said I almost don't notice the kicking sensation in my stomach.

I immediately shout "Peeta come quick" He runs in the kitchen towards me and asks "What's wrong?" I take his hand and press it against my belly. At first nothing happens but then I feel the sensation again and so does he, he kneels down and presses his ear against it and smiles brightly "Wow that's amazing that's our baby." I laugh and say "Our baby's a little fighter." He laughs and gets up to make a drink. I turn around back to making sandwiches. He takes the drink to Johanna and says "I'll be two seconds" she says "ok".

I wonder where he's going until I feel his strong arms wrap around me and his head rests on my shoulder. "You know when Johanna's finished that drink she'll be wondering where you are." He laughs and says "Well I'll have to be quick" and before I know it he spins me round and presses his lips against mine. I put the knife I had on the side and place my hands on his shoulders. We must be stood like this for a while because I hear Johanna clearing her throat.

I open my eyes and see her in the door way with a big grin on her face. I break away from Peeta and turns around to see her standing there. "Well it's nice to know I'm being forgotten about so easily." Peeta laughs and says "Sorry just got a little caught up. Let's go" Johanna walks out and Peeta walks up to the door but turns back and runs to me for a short kiss. I break away and say "Go" whilst laughing, he stops and says "Ok, ok I'm going."

Then he finally goes and I get back to making the sandwiches. They're soon finished and I return to Johanna and Peeta. He rises and takes the tray from my hand and places it on the table. Johanna immediately picks on up and takes a huge bite. She's had a long journey, train ride here from 2 and at least a half an hours horse ride here. She did live in district 7 but after a while the conditions there became unbearable to live in so she had to move to district 2.

An hour later Peeta asks Johanna "So any men in your life?" She says "Actually yes there is I've met him before but I've been getting closer to him for the past 3 months." This surprises me Johanna has never had any affection for anyone, ever. I ask "Will we get to meet him?" She seems hesitant to answer but then she finally does "You see the thing is you've already met him, it's Gale."

I squeeze Peeta's hand hard out of shock and he gives me a reassuring squeeze back. I'm happy for them I really am, I'm glad Gale has moved on and found someone else. I say to Johanna "That's great I'm happy for the both of you." She smiles and says "Thank you." Peeta leads Johanna to the door but before she leaves he says "You and Gale should come over on day and stay for supper." She says "Sure" and then the door shuts.

Gale coming here. I haven't seen him in over a year. Peeta comes back to the living room and I give him a questioning look. He says "What? I think it's about time that you and Gale, your best friend, should reconcile." I shake my head and say "Gale isn't my best friend, not anymore you are." He smiles and replies "Still I think you too should make up and anyway he's happy with Johanna now. Don't worry I'll be there holding your hand at your side the whole time. I'm reassured I don't think I could see Gale again without Peeta there. I stand up and hug him "Thank you I say" He kisses my head and we go to bed for an early night.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my chapter 3, I want to thank all of the people that have taken time to read my previous chapters. I will put chapter 5 on tomorrow but I'm going on holiday Wednesday so if I find wifi I'll try to update it. I hope you like it :)**

_3 Months later…_

Today is the day that Dr. Aurelius comes round to check on the baby. Peeta's been fretting all morning but I guess it's nice to have a husband who worries about you then one who doesn't. He'll be arriving in the helicopter because we live in such a 'remote' place. Dr. Aurelius should be here around 1pm and Peeta insisted on making him lunch for his long journey.

Once Peeta's finished tidying up he gives me a hug and tells me that everything is going to be ok. He then looks down at my bump and says "Don't you feel like there's something between us." I laugh and give him a kiss before going for an hours nap. Peeta joins me and lets me lie on his chest. I know that he won't be sleeping but he likes to lay with me and watch over me. My head is being moved and I open my eyes Peeta is getting up.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. "Oh nothing I just want to get hanged out of my sweatpants, he'll be here in 15 minutes." He replies. Why have I slept so long I was only supposed to nap for an hour it's nearly been 2. "Why didn't you wake me?" I ask. He smiles and says "I didn't want to wake you besides you needed some rest." I get up out of bed and look in the closet for some suitable clothes. I find some 3 quarter jeans and a pale orange tee.

Peeta takes of his sweats and puts some skinny black jeans on. He then takes his dirty shirt off but before he can replace it with a clean one I hug him from behind longing the touch of his warm skin. He smiles in the mirror and says "Orange, my favourite colour." I release him allowing him to put his top on and go into the living room.

Not long after I hear a knock on the door. He's early. Peeta rushes to answer the door. "Hi you must be Peeta." Says a slightly familiar voice. "That's right and you must be Dr. Aurelius." says a voice belonging to Peeta. I hear a laugh and footsteps approaching me. "Well hello Katniss!" He exclaims I whip my head around and examine him.

Tall, dark skinned, medium length black hair. He is wearing a white doctor's suit. Behind him there are people carrying his equipment. "Hi" I say. He immediately helps me up and says "Let's have a look at you then. Baby seems the right seize shall we go to your room and have a look at baby?" "Yes" I say.

Peeta points them in the direction of the bedroom. They set up the equipment them it's just me, a nurse, Peeta and Dr. Aurelius. He pours this clear, cold liquid on my stomach. Peeta is there holing me hand as he promised. The nurse hands the doctor a weird devices which he presses on my stomach making circles. Then I see it.

My baby on the small screen, my beautiful baby. Peeta squeezes my hand "Wow, that's amazing, Katniss there's our baby!" He exclaims. I smile and repeat "That's our baby." Peeta asks "Can you tell yet, if it's a boy or a girl?" "We can if you'd like to know" replies Dr. Aurelius. Before Peeta can answer I shout "Yes". He moves the thing around a bit and says "Aha there it is your baby is a girl."

"Katniss that's our beautiful baby girl" yells Peeta, I nod with tears in my eyes and put my hands over my mouth so they don't hear the ridiculous noise I make when I cry. Doctor Aurelius then goes on about how long it'll be before he has to visit again and that she seems healthy but I don't really pay attention all's I can see is my baby girl on the screen.

He leaves shortly after wards. He's only been here for an hour and now it's just me and Peeta again just how I like it. He picks me up and places me on his knee. "We're having a girl he shouts." I laugh and say "A beautiful girl, so what shall we call our daughter?" He thinks for a minute before saying "Willow. I like that name, it's pretty and kind of reminds me of Prim."

It reminds me of her too. I sang a song to her when she couldn't sleep called 'Under the Willow'. Her memory is painful but I would like to have my baby called Willow, to remind me of the good times with Prim. "I love that name." I say. "Then it's settled she's our little baby Willow." He replies.

I smile and he kisses me hard. Before we can get too intimate the phone rings and Peeta rushes to pick it up. "Hello?" He says. "It's Johanna" he shouts to me. I nod and close my eyes. I hear him hang up the phone and sit back down next to me. "Well you don't have to worry about seeing Gale again for a while." I open my eyes and ask him "How come?"

He says "Johanna told me that he was tied up with work for another 6 months so he'll see us when he's finished up." I feel a bit relieved that I don't have to see Gale for another 6 months. I fall asleep on the couch while Peeta washes the dishes then plays with my hair.

After a while I'm woken up by kicking in my stomach. The baby again. I look up to Peeta and for once he has fallen asleep. I kiss him lightly and get up to fetch a blanket and set it over us to keep us warm then lay my head back on his chest. I fall asleep marvelling about our baby.

I wake up and look to Peeta. He's still asleep. This must have been the longest time he's slept in months. I try to get up without disturbing him but his hand grabs mine. "Where do you think you're going?" he says before pulling me back on to him. I laugh and say "But Peeta it's late and we need to get up." He smiles, kisses me and says "What do we need to get up for? The house is tidy and we have no visitors due. Can't we have a lazy day, just me and you in each other's arms?" I lift my eyebrow and ask "Lazy?" He laughs and says "Well not that lazy" and winks at me.

I get up and walk out of the living room, his eyes follow me all the way. I walk into the bedroom and collapse on the bed. "Aren't you joining me?" I shout to Peeta. I hear him running until he's finally in the bedroom. He looks at me and shakes his head. I stand up and walk over to him. I whisper in his ear "I'm done with being lazy" and kiss him deeply. He presses me against the wall and starts kissing me harder. We fall on the bed and make love again and again. I never wanted someone's touch like this, not before Peeta. With him I just can't get enough. We do this all day between rests. Another perfect day with just me and him.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter that I'll post for a couple of days because I go on holiday tomorrow morning. I hope you like it and I suppose it is a bit of a cliff hanger ending. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 5:**

My head is dripping in sweat, the screams that escape me are full of pain. I worry that my hand is crushing Peeta's. I look over to him and see that he is just staring at me with worry and then it finally sinks in. My baby girl is ready to enter this world. While in thought I start to feel another excruciating pain run through me. I let out another pain riddled scream.

Dr. Aurelius shouts "Your doing great Katniss, just a few more pushes and she'll be out." I gasp in disbelief, she's nearly here and I can't wait to meet her, my little Willow. "You hear that Katniss, she's nearly here. Your doing amazing honey." Peeta says. I nod. My face turns to Dr. Aurelius and he says "Are you ready for another push?" I sigh and nod.

More pain I feel but then that pain is repaid by a magical sentence. "I can see the head!" Shouts Dr. Aurelius. Peeta grips my hand tighter and stares into my eyes "You can do this Katniss, I'm here and soon so will our little girl." I nod and look back to the doctor with a questioning look. He nods and I start to push again. Dr. Aurelius says "Almost there, almost-" I hear the cry of a baby. She's here my Willow is finally here. My body is overwhelmed with emotions. Happiness, excitement, pride, love. My vision starts blurring and I pass out.

When I wake up the first thing I see is Peeta holding our baby. She's beautiful. I see light, thin blonde hair on her tiny and perfect head. Her eyes flutter open and I see big beautiful blue eyes just like her fathers. I look down and see that our hands are still together. My hand has a tube sticking out of it and all of a sudden, everything becomes real.

Dr. Aurelius is stood over me, examining me and I remember that I passed out. "What happened?" I ask him. "You passed out because of the pain Katniss. But you seem fine now, blood levels are good, a steady heartbeat so I think you'll be alright. I sit up and Peeta places Willow in my arms. She's so tiny. I stroke her head it's soft and silk like.

Dr. Aurelius starts talking again but I don't listen and just let Peeta deal with him. She's so warm and just too soft and small to be real. I press my lips to her forehead, she is my little girl. After a while Peeta and Dr. Aurelius have finished talking and he has finally left. Peeta picks us up and carries us to the couch so that he can put clean sheets on the bed.

When he's finished he picks us back up and puts us back on the bed where he then lays next to me. I look at him admiring our daughter "isn't she beautiful." I say." He looks up at me and says "The prettiest." He kisses me lightly and returns to his previous position. I give him the baby and snuggle over to him. There is a small gap between us and he puts willow there. Here it is our little family.

Peetas arms are safely around both of us. Willow opens her eyes and examines the both of us. "Hey little one" Peeta says. She gives a big yawn and her mouth seems a bit dry. "Do you think she needs feeding?" I ask. "Well the doctor said that if she seems like she's gulping a lot then she's hungry. He left some baby formula in case you didn't want to breast feed." Peeta replies. I nod and say "I'll give it a try."

He sits up and says "You want me to leave?" I shake my head and say "No don't please stay." He smiles and helps me to sit up. At first it feels a bit strange but after a while it starts to feel more natural. Once she's finished I give her to Peeta and go get a drink of water. I come back and see them both asleep Willow is lying on his chest and his arm is protectively over her whilst his other lies across the bed.

I place my glass of water on the side table and crawl in the bed with them. I put my head on Peetas arm. He must be awake because he pulls me closer with his free arm and wraps it around me. "I love you" I say to him then I kiss his cheek. "I love you too" he says and we fall asleep.

A few weeks later…

All of this baby stuff isn't as hard as I imagined it to be. Maybe we got lucky. Willow never cries, she hardly ever wakes up in the night. Haymitch has been to visit us, when he first held her in his arms I know I saw a tear trickle down his cheek. I still have nightmares and I think they've gotten worse because now they're about me losing my family. I don't wake up screaming though. When I wake up I'm clutching Peetas hand and his arms are wrapped tightly around me, I guess I must trash about during these nightmares.

Every night we put Willow in her cot beside our bed and I sing to her until she's asleep. Then I poor myself a glass of water and join Peeta in bed. We always fall asleep the same way, his arms around me and my arms around him.

The next morning I wake alone. She must have woke up and Peeta took her into the kitchen and made her some milk or something. I get and wrap Peeta's dressing gown around me. I hear Peeta's voice coming from the kitchen so I go there and see him stood there with willow in his arms. He is feeding her and saying "look at this Willow its milk and it'll make you strong and beautiful just like your mother." I smile and feel a warmth inside me.

I walk to him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He turns around and says "Morning". "Morning" I reply, "how come you're up?" I ask. "She woke up and started to cry but I got her out before she could wake you and now I'm feeding her." He answers. I shake my head and say "You didn't have to, I wouldn't have minded." I take here from him and rock her to sleep. "You had a tiring day yesterday, you needed the sleep." He then hugs us both and goes to get changed.

I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. When we were preparing for the baby one day Peeta and I walked to district 12 looking around the market for some nice baby stuff. We bought a few things then went to Haymitch's house to see how he was doing. When we sat down in his living room there was a gift wrapped on his floor.

He picked it up and handed it to me "From Gale. He made it." I unwrapped it and uncovered a Moses basket. How did Gale know I was pregnant? "Haymitch how does he know?" I ask. He fidgets for a while then says "Well about 3 weeks ago, you know when you told me about the baby-" I nod he continues "I, um, I went out to do a bit of celebrating, I was always rooting for you too. And well when I came home Hazel was still here cleaning up. I never got drunk like that for a long time so she was questioning me, so I kind of said why I was celebrating and I guess she told Gale."

It's a beautiful basket, he must be ok with me and Peeta being together or else he wouldn't have made it, I thought. Now it's on the stool still not been used. I get up and pick the blanket up from the back of the couch and place it in the basket, then I carefully put Willow in it then pick it up and put it on the ground next to me. She looks so cute.

I hear the shower. I pick up the basket and walk into the bedroom where I put her down. The bathroom is right next our room so I feel ok leaving her in there. Through the steamy glass shower door I see him there, stood in the shower running his fingers through his golden blonde hair. I take all of my clothes of and join him.

He seems a bit startled when I kiss his cheek. "Where's Willow?" He asks. "I put her in our room, she's sleeping." He wraps his arms around my waist and I rest mine on the back of his neck. "So I have you all to myself for a bit" he says. I laugh and say "That's right all to yourself." He smiles and pulls me in for a long kiss. I break away and lean back to catch my breath.

His hands are rubbing up and down my back. I pull myself back up and start kissing him again. He starts to kiss my neck and I rub my fingers through his blonde hair. Two years ago I could never have imagined myself in this moment with the man that I love kissing my neck in the shower and our baby girl in the next room. This is the happiest I've ever been. His eyes meet mine again and I can see that he is happy too.

We kiss again. I start to lose my balance and nearly slip, hestops and says out of breath "Are you ok?" I say back equally out of breath "Yeah, I'm good." He nods and I lean back on the glass wall and he presses his body against mine. We are in the middle of this wonderful and passionate moment and we here a knock at the door.

Peeta rushes out of the shower and puts his black jeans and denim shirt on. Before he goes he says "I'll be right back, I'll try to get rid of them." He gives me a quick kiss and goes to answer the door. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I go into our room and pick Willow up. I'm about to walk into the living room but I hear a familiar voice. "Hey Peeta." It says. I freeze and realise that that voice belongs to Gale.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am soooooo sorry I have updated in like 3 weeks. I was on holiday and I couldn't get wifi anywhere and I only got back late yesterday. So here it is, it is a bit short I know but I kind of ran out of things to write. Thanks for all the people who have taken time to read it :D**

**Chapter 6**

My heart is beating fast, my mind is in panic mode. Gale he is here. Why didn't Johanna tell us? He would have to arrive when me and Peeta are enjoying a passionate moment between us. I sit on the bed to gather my thoughts and clear my mind. Just remember Peeta is here and he'll be holding my hand. Willow is waking up. I pick her up and rock her on my lap. I hear the, talking in the living room.

"Sorry we didn't warn you, we just wanted to come before the baby arrived." I hear Johanna say. She's a few weeks too late. Johanna hasn't visited us since the baby was born until today and we haven't spoken on the phone so she wouldn't have known, I guess we were both too busy. Willow is here and she's just weeks old. "Well your too late, she's here." I hear Peeta laugh. "She's here? Really? What's her name, can we meet her." Johanna says. "Sure I'll just go get her." Before I know it Peeta is stood in the door way.

He sits down next to me. "I know the timing isn't ideal but we knew this day would come." He says and puts his arm around me. I can hear Johanna talking to Gale "I told you it would be ok." I hear his voice again "Yeah, I wonder where she is." "I don't know maybe she's in the garden or getting ready or in the shower." Says Johanna.

Peeta takes Willow from me and stands up "Come on it'll be fine." He says, I stand up and give him a hug and I say "Ok, I'll just get dressed." He leaves and I throw on some clothes. I go to the kitchen and poor myself some water. I'm feeling dehydrated. I can hear them talking again.

"Willow is such a pretty name Peeta, she's just so little and perfect" I hear Johanna saying. "Listen Peeta I just want to say thank you." Gale says. I wonder why. Why would Gale need to thank Peeta? "What for?" I hear Peeta ask. "For taking care of Katniss, for showing her how to love again for just being there for her." Gale says. I don't know why but I'm shocked. I would never have thought that Gale would be thanking Peeta for well loving me.

"It was my pleasure Gale, you don't need to thank me." Peeta says. "I'm happy for both of you, I'm glad she's found someone she can be happy with. Your baby is beautiful." Says Gale. "Thank you" Peeta answers. I'm just stood in the kitchen listening to them talking when I hear Gale say "I know you're in there Catnip." Damn his hunting skills.

I put my glass down and walk out in the living room. I sit down next to Peeta and take his hand. "Hey" says Gale with a smile. "Hey" I answer back. "So how've you been?" He asks "I'm good, happy finally." He smiles. "What about you?" I ask. "I've been good 2 is ok I guess but it's not home. I'm sorry I left by the way, I just needed to get my head straight." I understand everything after the rebellion was so messed up. I just nod to him.

He holds her and the sight is so strange. I never imagined Gale holding such a tiny and delicate thing. I don't know why it shocks me I mean he was the one who was an expert with the snares as delicate as they were. Johanna smiles at Gale holding Willow. Maybe she thinks that one day her and Gale could have a baby of their own. I remember the conversation we had when he told me that he might have kids if he didn't live in district 12. Well now he doesn't so nothing is stopping them. Maybe our kids could be friends.

Gale has changed a lot since I last saw him. He is much more nostalgic now and doesn't seem to have anger inside of him like he used to. For the first time in years he actually seems happy. We are both happy and living our lives as we are supposed to. He and Johanna may be an odd pairing but I think that they are made for each other. They balance each other out. It feels like such a dream, everything is going well, the only thing reminding me that it's real is Peeta's hand holding onto mine and I'm glad that it is real.

We talk all day and I'm beginning to think that maybe we could become friends again. He and Peeta are getting along well, I never thought that they could be friends. Willow has woke up and Johanna has been playing with her all day. Johanna Mason is good with babies, because of her tough exterior and aggressive attitude you wouldn't know that she would be great with babies.

I start to feel tired and Johanna notices so she gets up and gives Peeta Willow and says "Gale I think it's time to go." He gets up and so do I "It was great seeing you Gale" I say he hugs me and says "It was good seeing you too" He shakes Peeta's hand and leaves. Peeta gets up and puts Willow in her bed. I had never imagined Gale's visit to go so well, but it did and I think that's thanks to Peeta his presence next to me, his fingers laced into mine, it just made me feel at ease.

He comes back into the rooms and open his arms which I immediately walk into. He folds his arms around my back and mine are around his neck, I wouldn't have gotten through the day without him. "Thank you" I say to him. He pulls away "What for?" he asks. "For helping me through today." I say. "You didn't need any help you were great." "If you weren't there by my side, holding my hand I wouldn't have been able to cope." He pulls me close and kisses me.

"How come Johanna just got up and decided to leave so suddenly?" He asked after we kissed. "I think she sensed that I was getting tired." I laugh. "You're tired? I'll make the bed for you." Before he leaves to make the bed I grab his hand and ask "You're not sleeping yet?" He laughs and corrects "I'll make the bed for us."

I switch the lights off and join him in the bedroom. Before getting into bed I walk over to Willows cot just to check if she's ok. Motherly instincts. There she is, my small miracle, sleeping in her pink blanket, happy. I undress and put some shorts and a tank top on. It's very warm considering its night time. Peeta lies on the bed on top of the blanket with shorts on. He doesn't wear a shirt.

I join him. My head lays on his chest and my arms are around him just like his are around me. His heartbeat is steady like always. This is the sound I fall asleep to every night, it's familiar. Since we've had the baby he won't sleep with the windows open. Maybe he fears that if we do somebody might come in and take her.

His heartbeat slows and I know that he is sleeping. I wonder what he dreams about at night. Having another baby? Nightmares about the games? Losing us? Me? Whatever they are he doesn't really talk about them like I talk about mine. I only tell him about mine because I either wake up sweating or scared and he knows I have had a nightmare or I wake up in a happy mood and cheerful, then he knows that my dreams have been happy ones.

I don't know why but tonight sleep escapes me. Maybe it's because of the stressful day I've had or maybe it's just one of them nights where I just can't sleep. I try to unwrap myself from his arms without waking him. When I finally do I check on Willow again. Still sleeping. I walk into the kitchen and poor myself some water. Everything is quiet.

I don't know how long I stand there, zoned out for, but it must have been a while because next thing I know I feel Peeta's hand on my shoulder. "Hey what's up?" he asks. "Can't sleep." He nods and pours himself some water. "Weren't you sleeping?" I ask. "Yeah I was but I just woke up and you weren't there." He says before gulping down his water. "I'll be back in there in a minute I just need to get cooler." He kisses my cheek and nods then goes back to bed.

I soon finish my glass of water and decide to go back to bed. When I enter the room he is lying down with Willow next to him. I join them and lace my fingers with his. This time I fall asleep nearly instantly.


End file.
